degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Milligan
Tristan Milligan is a new freshman (Grade 9) student in the second part of Season 11. Tristan is out and proud and has his eyes set on running the school. Seriously, he wants it all: school musicals, dance committees and top of the Power Squad pyramid. Fiercely loyal, Tristan is a good friend to have. He is best friends with Tori Santamaria and good friends with Zig Novak. He is the younger brother of Owen Milligan. He is portrayed by Lyle O'Donohoe. Character History Season 11 In Dead and Gone (1), Tristan is in the same room with Bianca and Drew at Grade 9 Orientation while they were arguing. Tristan interrupts them, demanding to know why he cannot get on YouTube. He tests Bianca's patience and she informs him that just because he is new, that doesn't mean she won't stuff him into a locker, which seems to frighten Tristan. He is later seen attending a science class. In Underneath It All, '''Tristan and his best friend Tori warn Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. He is assigned by Ms. Oh to play the French horn, which he does not seem happy about. He and Tori are seen watching Maya and Zig. Tristan tries to back up Tori and says she only commented 50 times on Zig's Facerange wall, as it sounds better than 100. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan faces a dilemma concerning Tori picking to spend time with Zig over himself. In desperation, he approaches his brother, Owen in the weights room on how to break Tori and Zig up so that he can spend more time with Tori. Owen has no desire to allow the school to know that Tristan's his brother, and despite finding Tristan's dilemma pathetic, he eventually suggests that he tells Tori that Zig thinks that she's fat. Later in the music room, Tristan lies to Tori about overhearing Zig call Tori curvy to some of his friends at the skatepark. However, when Tori begins to cry, Tristan admits that he was lying in an attempt to sabotage their relationship. Tori is obviously mad at this lie. Tristan later creates two notes, one for Tori and one for Zig, both instructing the receiver to meet at the Dot at a specific time. When they both arrive, Tristan reveals that he created the notes. They assemble at a table, and Tristan attempts to re-establish the friendship between him and Tori, and to establish one with Zig. He suggests that they put on a musical performance to the song that Tori and him wrote at Summer camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori’s two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Tori tries to convince Tristan that Zig doesn’t have to be in the performance with them, but Tristan won’thear it. He thinks that if Tori has to choose between her bff and bf, Zig will win. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance. I think arm hearts should never be left behind. Owen finds Tristan outside of the school crying and waits for the coast to clear. Tristan explains the cause of his tears and Owen suggest that he skip the performance. Owen reminds Tristan that when Tristan was 7 he put on a play for the entire neighborhood. Owen admits that the standing ovation was a result of Owen’s verbal warning to beat the snot out of anyone who didn’t clap. Even with his brother ruining a great memory (but also showing that he cares), Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. While Tristan is onstage performing, someone threw food at him. Unable to watch her best friend booed, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The crowd is clapping on their feet. In '''Need You Now (1) Tristan tells Tori she killed her audition for Power Squad, and when Tori doesn't make it tells her to talk to Marisol. In Smash Into You (1) Tristan is seen giving secret admirer letters to Adam, with the help of Tori. In Smash Into You (2) Tristan shows up on the double date with Tori, Zig and Adam. But he finds out that Adam is not gay, but is transgender. Tristan then has a talk with Adam about high school relationships. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), 'Tristan is seen in band class with Tori. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Tristan is seen at the winter concert, laughing at Maya's faliure at the trumpet. Quotes *''First Line'': "Hey! Bickersons! Why can't I get onto YouTube?" (to Bianca and Drew) *Tristan: "I am here for grade 9 orientation and I have yet to be-" Bianca: "Hey! Big red! Just because you're new here doesn't mean I won't stuff you in a locker!" *"I'm not changing. Not for you, not for anyone." *"I walked by the skatepark, and I heard Zig tell some of his friends that he likes that you're a little bit...curvy.." (to Tori) *"You think I'm campy?" (To Zig Novak) In Can't Tell Me Nothing *Ms. Oh: "Tristan, right? We need more volunteers for the French horn." Tristan: "Are you serious?" *"Zig Novak is not a friend." (to Maya) *Tristan: "It was only fifty." Tori: "Tristan!" Tristan: "It's better than 100..." (to Maya, on Tori commenting on Zig's Facerange) *"We were gonna take over grade nine together. The Power Squad. The Play. Everything..." (to Owen) *"Tori's my bestie - I can't lose her and I'm not leaving until you tell me how to break them up!" (to Owen) *"You're a rational person who likes Adele, or you're a moron. Break time!" (to Tori, on their music assignment) *"Zig doesn't get a lot of things, like how not to talk beside people's backs..." (to Tori) *"Cause you're spending all of your time with him! We're supposed to be best friends!" (to Tori) *"Tori...you're my best friend. Zig, you're a good guy...I'm sure..., but, I felt you were taking her away from me. I got jealous." (to Tori and Zig at the Dot) *"I say, we do 'Half-Hearted, Til I'm With You!" Tori: "The song we wrote on Summer camp?" Tristan: "And the one we did at your Uncle's wedding!" (Looks at Zig): "It killed. People cried.." *"Looks like Zig has a rhyme to spit." *Tristan: "My brother got suspended for throwing someone into a door..." Adam: "Owen or Fitz?" Tristan: "Owen... That was you... I'm so sorry." (to Adam on the incident in 'My Body is a Cage') *To Adam: "P.S.... I never thought you were gay. Tor has ''terrible ''gaydar." Trivia *He shares a nickname with Hannah. (Big Red) *His Twitter *He was the first student in 9th Grade of Season 11 to be seen on-screen. *Tristan plays the French horn, as a result of Ms. Oh foisting it upon him. *He is best friends with Tori Santamaria, of whom he attended Junior High with. *Tristan is the second regular character to be out of the closet before their first episode. The first was Zane. *He and Tori host a Vlog (video-blog) about a show called West Drive, which is a series Manny Santos auditioned for. *It is inferred that in the "Bite Your Tongue" season 12 promo that he is in the drama club. Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi